


Lush Life

by moonlover30



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Flirting, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlover30/pseuds/moonlover30
Summary: Life is Lonely Again, but not for Zuko and Sokka! In a modern college au, Zuko moves into Sokka's apartment, thinking everything will turn out fine. But it seems that both boys are having a hard time in adjusting to the fact that being roommates brings certain romantic feelings to the surface. Follow these two through the wheel of life, where shenanigans ensues. And perhaps moving in was just what they needed to realize that romance isn't always mush.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Come What May Places

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-Come What May Places

In his defense, Zuko didn’t remember much of that night at the party. 

It was a somewhat normal day in the university of Ba Sing Se. Zuko had finished his classes for the day, bounding down the steps towards the university’s entrance to head home. Zuko rubbed his hands together, the bitter cold from the outside not very welcoming. 

“Jeez, and I thought it’d be warmer here.”, Zuko muttered to himself. He zipped up his black sweater, starting his walk to his uncle’s tea shop.

Zuko didn’t mind the weather that much, though. It was a nice day, with clear skies with a few large puffy clouds scattered here and there. It was supposed to rain in a few days, so Zuko tried to take in as much sun as he could as he walked on the busy sidewalks. Vendors with fruits and goods of all kinds were shouting over each other, the smell of fried meats and sweets filled the air. 

Zuko drowned out the noise as he put in his wireless earbuds, playing a playlist that Aang had recommended to him. It was mainly a mix of lofi and peaceful eastern music, but it helped soothe Zuko as he tried to remember what had occurred the night before. 

‘Ok, so clearly I was pretty drunk, but I didn’t pass out. Ok, that’s a start.’ Zuko thought to himself. He wasn’t really a fan of drinking in general, just a little bit here and there. The brown eyed boy was invited to a party that Ty Lee was hosting at her older sister’s house (no one knew which sister though). A lot of his friends were there, but there was one that peaked his interest the most.  
“Sokka.”, Zuko whispered to himself. The oak trees planted on the sidewalk whistled, their leaves erupting in an unsynchronized dance around him. He looked up at the sky, when suddenly everything from last night came crashing down in waves of memories. 

*flashback*

“Come on Zuko! Help me start the fire for the fireplace!”, exclaimed Ty Lee. Zuko had just arrived at the party, being late as he was panicking on what he should wear. 

He awkwardly shuffled into the loud and grand living room, filled with college students, music, red plastic cups, and multiple seats and plush couches. The abstract art hung on the white walls were somewhat covered in streamers, and colorful balloons were lost in the ceiling. 

“Ok, well first of all, hello Ty Lee. Second, why do I always have to start the fire?”, Zuko asked the acrobat. She giggled, 

“Cuz you’re our fire guy! Our...uhh..firebender? Whatever, you know Mai isn’t helpful with it, and it’ll be a nice touch to the party!” she exclaimed. Zuko smiled and rolled his eyes, but sighed in defeat. Ty Lee grabbed his hand and moved him through the crowds of people who were dancing to the latest k-pop release. 

Zuko grabbed some logs from the pile next to the fireplace, getting to work. After a few minutes, a nice blazing fire was roaring, warming up the living room. 

“Heck yeah! Give it up to Zuko, our fire guy!”, Ty Lee cheered, prompting others to do the same. Zuko smiled sheepishly, thanking Ty Lee as she handed him one of his favorite drinks (it was just some sprite and whiskey). 

“Enjoy yourself dude! And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”, she winked at Zuko. 

The black haired boy found himself alone next to the fireplace. He started walking over to the kitchen, seeing the sliding glass doors that led to the patio in the distance. He made a quick stop to refill his drink, but ended up being bombarded by some old high school classmates, so he stayed to chat. 

“Woah, you’re gonna double major in English and Japanese?”, asked Lee, an old classmate of his. Zuko took another swig of his sprite and whiskey, relishing the fire it created in his stomach. 

“Y-yeah, I want to work in some sort of government position like my mom did”, Zuko hiccuped. His old classmates congratulated him, saying he was very smart and would succeed in his goals. Zuko smiled at them, and excused himself from the conversation, as he felt more tipsy than usual. 

Zuko headed towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the garden. He sat down on the steps outside, relishing in the quiet as no one was around. 

The muffled sounds from the party were continuous, and he admired the cherry blossom tree and the dandelions in the yard, the green grass overgrown slightly. The moon was a little bit higher than the white picket fences guarding the enclosure. 

“It’s a nice night, I figured you’d be out here.”, Zuko heard a familiar voice say next to him. 

The golden-brown eyed boy looked over and saw Sokka sit down next to him, a red cup balanced in his hand. Zuko raked his eyes over the brown haired boy, relishing in the blue colors he was wearing. Sokka was wearing his favorite baby blue hoodie, with a denim jacket over it.

“You know I’m not one for parties, but it’s Ty Lee so of course I’d show up at the very least.”, Zuko sighed. 

“Of course. Always a simp for your friends.”, Sokka laughed. Zuko rolled his eyes at him. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment”, Zuko spoke, getting up to go lie down in the grass. He placed his empty cup on the last concrete step, letting himself relax into the grass. 

“What’re you doing?”, Sokka asked. Zuko smiled, closing his eyes as he let the cool of the ground envelop him. 

“It’s been a *hic* rough day. Classes were stressful as per usual, and I’m considering moving out from uncle’s place too, cuz I want him to have more room for his business thingies,” Zuko mumbled, closing his eyes. Sokka chuckled, looking down at the boy in front of him. 

“Well, that’s pretty considerate of you, but where do you plan on moving to?”, Sokka asked as he sat down next to Zuko. Zuko opened his eye, his face feeling warm as he looked up and saw Sokka’s eyes meet his, a hint of concern etched on his face. 

“Not surrrre yet, but I want uncle to have his own space. He’s done a lot for me, and I need to start looking out for myself more.”, Zuko spoke softly, his words slightly slurred. 

Sokka looked down at the grass, his face stoic. He picked at a dandelion, twirling it in his fingers, lost in thought. His heart hammered in his chest, and he was scared that Zuko could hear it. 

It’s not that Sokka didn’t want to help his friend. No. Everything seemed so sure, but life spins on its axis and he was living on the wheel of it. He was scared that the wheel would shift drastically if he asked Zuko this question. 

‘Fuck it.’, Sokka thought to himself. Clouds drifted overhead, and Zuko still had his eyes closed, humming softly to himself. 

“What if...you moved in with me?”, Sokka asked, looking at the dark blue sky above me. Zuko’s eye, previously closed, opened slowly. 

“You.. you mean that?”, Zuko asked. Sokka didn’t look at him, his eyes fixated on a cloud stretched out towards the horizon. 

“I mean, my old roommate is moving in with his girlfriend, so it works out, actually. But I’ll let you think about it, no rush.”, Sokka replied, his words hurried. 

The black haired boy felt a warmth spread across his face, looking up to meet Sokka’s eyes. Zuko felt dizzy as he sat up. 

“Thank you Sokka. I’ll consist of it.”, Zuko smiled. Sokka giggled. 

“I think you mean consider, but you’re pretty tipsy so I’ll have to remind you again.”, Sokka sighed. Sokka got up, brushing some grass off of his jeans. He held out a hand to Zuko, trying not to reveal a big grin as Zuko somewhat stumbled to reach it. 

“Thanks. Oh, hold still for a second.” Zuko spoke. Sokka felt Zuko’s hand brush against his cheek as Zuko placed a dandelion behind his ear. Sokka felt heat rush to his cheeks, unsure of a strange spark that he felt ignite inside him. 

“O-Oh thanks. You do have an eye for fashion!”, Sokka giggled nervously. Zuko’s smile widened, his eye closing as lines crinkled lightly around it. 

Sokka wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to preserve that smile forever. 

“Psh whatever. Let’s go eat or something.”, Zuko spoke, trying not to stumble upon his words. Sokka laughed, hesitantly slinging an arm over Zuko’s shoulders. 

‘Why am I so weird today? I didn’t even drink.’ Sokka worried internally. Sokka dismissed his thoughts, leading Zuko through the back gate to head out to his car. Zuko spoke more coherently, but his sleep deprivation kicked in as soon as he sat in the passenger seat. 

“Can we get ramennnn?!”, Zuko groaned as he put on his seatbelt. Sokka laughed softly, starting the car. 

“No, Zuko, it’s late and you won’t eat it. I’ll treat you to ramen tomorrow, okay?”, Sokka asked. 

“Mmkay.”, Zuko muttered. Sokka gave a quick glance at the sleepy boy, his heart jumping in an unfamiliar way. 

‘Jeez, tonight’s been weird for me’. Sokka thought to himself. Sokka helped lead Zuko up to his uncle’s place, which was above the tea shop he ran in the downtown area. 

“ Sokka, thanks... but I think I can work my way inside.” Zuko whispered, his tiredness laced in his voice. Sokka nodded at him. 

“Alright alright I just wanted you to be safe. Lemme know what you think about my offer.”, Sokka told him. Zuko nodded, not understanding what he was saying. Sokka looked at the floor for a second, before removing the golden flower from behind his ear. 

Zuko wasn’t completely awake (or sober) but he felt a tingle against his ear. Calloused fingers swiftly placed the dandelion behind Zuko’s ear. 

“It looks better on you than it ever would on me.”, Sokka whispered, a smile slowly creeping up onto his face. 

Zuko laughed softly, feeling a twinge in his chest that wasn’t there before. 

“Whatever, weirdo. Stay safe ok?”, Zuko replied. Sokka nodded, and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before bounding down the stairs towards the parking lot. 

Zuko hurried to the window in his room, seeing Sokka get to his car safely, then driving off into the night. 

Zuko collapsed onto his bed, letting his sheets engulf him. 

*present* 

Zuko gave a quick hello to his uncle as he headed up to his room, quickly grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. 

“What was that??? I lied down in the grass? The dandelion??? ANd? And?”. 

Zuko stopped his incoherent words. 

“He asked if I wanted to move in with him.”

Zuko let the pillow drop back onto his bed, his thoughts faster than his actions. He knew that he wanted to move out, but he didn’t expect to have an offer so quickly. 

‘Well, it wouldn’t be so bad living with him. He’s one of my closest friends, I can’t see anything going wrong.’, he reassured himself. 

Zuko scrambled to find his phone, calling his most recent contact. 

“And a good day to my favorite angsty boy.”, he heard Sokka answer. Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“And a good afternoon to you too, weirdo.”, Zuko replied. 

“You’re not still tipsy or anything, right?”, Zuko heard Sokka ask. 

‘Ha, he sounds so worried.’ Zuko smiled to himself. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I just... I have an answer to your question. I actually remembered last night, believe it or not.”, Zuko laughed. Zuko heard Sokka giggle from his phone. 

‘Were Sokka’s giggles always that adorable?’, Zuko asked himself. He shook his head, continuing, 

“I’m ready for some change. For some... come what may places.”

Sokka was silent for a second, Zuko wondering if he remembered last night wrong. 

“Great! I’m excited to have the fire guy live with me!.”

Although Zuko couldn’t see him, he swore he could hear Sokka’s smile through the phone.


	2. Day Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are moving! In more ways than one. A little more focus on developing each character, but it gets better towards the end! Lots of domestic stuff, slowly gearing for eventual romance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the 2nd chapter!

Sokka was busy tidying up his now half empty apartment, listening to a recording of the piece that he was studying in his music classes. 

People often thought it was peculiar that Sokka was majoring in physics, but with a minor in music. To him, though, it made perfect sense. Music was a science itself, as there was never really a limit to what you could do with instruments and melodies. But it wasn’t just that, there was the emotional expression he enjoyed when he played on his keyboard. Today was no different, as he cranked up the volume on his speaker to listen to Tchaikovsky. 

The blue eyed boy went about cleaning: sweeping under the straw mat under the door, restocking the toilet paper, and finally drying the dishes with the white cloth he had hanging on a cabinet handle. 

His apartment wasn’t grand or anything, but it was a home. There were dishes drying next to the shiny metal sink, white cabinets surrounding it. The marble counter had a blender and a large green jar filled with various utensils. 

Sokka smiled at his work, relaxing on the couch in the living room. He eyed the table in the kitchen, wondering if he should order food for Zuko or make something. 

“Well, it is his first night here, I should make him something.”, Sokka decided aloud. Lost in thought, he gazed at the various kites that he had hung up on the ceiling (Aang converted Sokka to his kite cult a while back).   
“Ok, let’s see if I can find the recipe on the good old internet.”

\----  
Zuko hauled the last of his knick knacks into his backpack, looking one last time into his old room. The small window that once had his maroon curtains, were leaking sunlight into the compact room. 

“It seems you are ready to go.”, Zuko heard a voice behind him. His uncle Iroh smiled at him, his eyes crinkling along with the rest of his face. 

“Yeah, it’s crazy that I’ve been here for...7? Yeah, 7 years.” 

Zuko remembered when his uncle took him in after his father had gone to jail, not wanting to stay with his father’s sister (whom Azula decided to stay with). 

“You’re a young man now, I always knew this day would come.”, Iroh sighed. 

“It’s ok uncle, it’s not like I won’t see you again. It just means more walking for me.”, Zuko laughed. Iroh chuckled, walking downstairs with Zuko. 

“Of course, and you can come into the tea shop with Sokka as much as you want.”, Iroh said while handing a bag to Zuko. 

“Is this…”, Zuko sniffed the brown bag with a bow on it, “Jasmine tea?”. 

“I know it’s your favorite, which is why I wanted you to take it as a parting gift. To have in your home away from home.”, Iroh grinned. Zuko’s eyes became misty, embracing his uncle in a fierce hug. Iroh returned it, sighing as he patted his nephew’s head fondly. 

“My boy is all grown up. Next thing I know, you’ll be getting married to a nice young man!”, Iroh laughed. Zuko let go of their embrace, rolling his eyes but giving his uncle a smile. 

“We’ll see about that, uncle. I gotta head out, but say bye to the evening crew for me!”, Zuko yelled as he headed out the door. Iroh waved goodbye, and with that Zuko was now walking to the bus stop, the city around him bustling like a beehive. 

The leaves in the tree were sprouting, marking the sign of spring to come. A few clouds hung in the sky, ethereal castles made of water and air. Zuko headed towards the bus, letting the music envelop him in his own bubble as he took a seat in the back of the vehicle. 

When Zuko was in high school, he and Azula inherited a bunch of things from his father’s estate. He let Azula have all the frivolous things, but there were some items that peaked his interest. 

His mother had apparently hidden some of her things in a closet that only Iroh knew about. Zuko found many things; theatrical masks, a few items of jewelry, and lots of vinyl records. He was shocked to see that there was a small record player still intact, collecting dust from his mother’s absence. When he got back to his uncle’s place, he told himself he would listen to one record per year. 

Zuko had found the first album on spotify, listening and humming along to the soft piano playing along with a mellow sax. Only Iroh knew about his adoration for jazz, as it was something personal that kept him connected to his mother. Every song was a journey, and Zuko often wondered how she felt about the music when she listened to it for the first time. 

“Everything seems unreal now.”, Zuko softly sung to himself, 

“When you’re not around.” 

The bus came to a halt, and Zuko scurried off the vehicle to face the apartments towering above him. 

Zuko being nervous was an understatement. His palms felt clammy, and there was an increase in his heart rate that wasn’t there before. Zuko closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths, the scent of jasmine from the bag he was holding soothing his nerves. 

Stairs be damned, he wanted to take the elevator. Zuko wondered if the tea would be enough of a gift for Sokka. 

‘Maybe I should’ve brought something else. Oh no he’s gonna think I’m so rude and-’. 

The ding of the elevator broke Zuko from his runaway thoughts. Zuko looked at the camera on his phone, making sure his hair looked nice and neat. 

‘Why am I being so weird, why would he care about my hair.’, Zuko thought to himself. Zuko knocked on the door, his heart rate once again being annoying as Sokka opened the door. 

“Well helloooo! Welcome to your new home, my good sir.”, Sokka greeted with a smile. Zuko laughed at his quirkiness. 

“Why thank you. I brought some tea, although I should’ve brought you a better gift I’m-”.

“TEa? Wait if it’s from your uncle’s place then that is more than enough.”, Sokka interrupted. Zuko smiled, and Sokka led him into the apartment. Zuko thought it was a nice place. The kitchen, doubling as a dining area, smelled amazing. A pot was left to simmer on the pearly white stove. 

“You can leave the tea on the counter next to the fridge.”, Sokka said, interrupting Zuko’s observations. Zuko made his way to the living room after setting the tea. The brown-eyed boy looked around, taking in the decorations that reflected Sokka. 

Looking up, there were colorful kites hanging from the ceiling, most of them made of paper and bamboo. A few pictures were hung up on the wall behind the couch, of Sokka and his family and friends. Zuko felt a pang in his heart, realizing he didn’t really have those kinds of photos. 

“Make yourself comfy, I’m gonna check on dinner.”, Sokka spoke, breaking Zuko from his trance. Zuko nodded as Sokka walked into the kitchen. Zuko then noticed that across the couch was a shelf that held a small led tv and sound system. The other shelves were filled with complete lego sets.

‘That’s so cute’, Zuko thought. 

‘Wait no it’s not cute. It’s...endearing.’, Zuko corrected himself. Zuko sat down, letting himself relax as he looked up at the kites again. The doors that led to the balcony were opened a bit, a hum of a breeze stirring the kites in a rhythmic dance. 

“Food’s ready! I think you’ll like it!”, Sokka exclaimed. Zuko peered over at Sokka, who was wearing the biggest grin ever. Zuko thought about how he never noticed how Sokka’s eyes lit up as he smiled, but dismissed it quickly. 

“It smells amazing, you didn’t have to go through all the trouble.”, Zuko told him. 

“Are you kidding? It was fun making something for you.”, Sokka smiled. Zuko’s face felt warm at the young boy’s comment. Sokka took off the apron he was wearing over his pastel pink crewneck. 

Zuko sat down after washing his hands, as Sokka wanted to serve him the food. 

“Ok Sokka, but I don’t want you to be like...overworking yourself.”, Zuko protested as Sokka got two bowls from a cabinet. Sokka scoffed at him, 

“Listen, if there’s anyone I’d overwork myself for...it’d be you, ok? Now shut your damn peepers for the surprise.”, Sokka stated. Zuko rolled his eyes, but obliged to the blue eyed boy. Zuko felt steam tickle his face for a moment, realizing the food was being set. 

“OH, can’t forget the chopsticks!”, Sokka shouted. This made Zuko even more confused. Zuko heard a clattering sound and a chair being dragged across the floor for a brief moment. 

Sokka was mesmerized at how still and obedient Zuko was. Zuko had been following his command the whole time. 

‘He looks so peaceful...I wish he always looked like that.’, the brown haired boy thought to himself with a smile.

‘He looks like a daydream’. Sokka’s eyes widened and shook his head, the runaway thoughts dissipating into the air.

Sokka’s heart started hammering in his chest. He wasn’t sure if Zuko would like the food. Sokka was sure about a lot of things, but he had never felt more unsure before. Why did Sokka feel such an urge to impress Zuko? He couldn’t tell you even if his life was on the line. Sokka inhaled deeply. 

“Ok, open your eyes.”, Sokka spoke softly. 

Zuko slowly revealed his golden-brown eye, and Sokka stared at him as Zuko’s eyes widened at the bowl of steaming udon noodles in front of him. 

‘This can’t be real...I should pinch myself to wake up.’, Zuko thought to himself, wincing as he pinched his palm. Zuko's eyes met blue. A beautiful blue, a drown-me-forever blue. 

“Um, Zuko?”, Sokka asked, his voice laced with worry. Zuko looked down at the bowl of noodles. 

“S-sorry. It’s just... the noodles they-”, Zuko’s voice cracked, trying to contain the emotions that were suddenly bubbling up. 

“Oh no you don’t like udon? Shit why did I assume just because of your home country and-” Sokka rambled. 

“No! I...I love udon noodles, Sokka. It’s just.”, Zuko clenched his fist, his right hand playing with the chopsticks on the table. Sokka could feel Zuko’s inner turmoil, his words with traces of pain. Sokka hesitantly reached his hand over, placing it on top of Zuko’s. 

Sokka gave him a small smile of reassurance. Zuko felt a spark as Sokka gently caressed his fingers. Zuko panicked at first, but Sokka’s gentle strokes across his fingers were soothing. Zuko gave Sokka a small smile.

“When my mother was around, she would sneak me and Azula into the kitchen to cook, when father wasn’t around. She taught us how to make udon noodles. I’d always get flour everywhere, making such a mess...but it was so much fun.”

Zuko looked down, his face flushing slightly as Sokka gave Zuko’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I guess...I didn’t expect someone to make me such a familiar meal.”, Zuko smiled. Sokka’s heart did a backflip, a strange reaction to a simple action from Zuko. 

“I’m glad you shared that with me, Zuko. Making things for others can be a gesture of kindness, and.. I’m sure if your mother was here, she’d agree.”, Sokka spoke softly. The air around them felt more intimate, Sokka’s hand still interlaced with Zuko’s. Zuko looked at the bowl of noodles and vegetables, a warmth growing inside him that he realized wasn't caused by the food. 

“Thank you, Sokka. And I’m sure it tastes just as good.”, Zuko laughed. Sokka raised an eyebrow at his comment. 

“Well, don’t get your hopes up. Try it first, and then make your claim.”, Sokka spoke while letting go of his hand. Zuko felt a disappointment envelop him, wanting to feel Sokka’s hand holding him again. 

‘Is it normal to want to hold your best friend’s hand for a long time? I'm sure it is. It… probably is.’, Zuko wondered. Zuko picked up his chopsticks, slurping up the piping hot noodles. They tasted slightly spicy, as if Sokka somehow knew that’s how Zuko liked them. He could taste traces of ginger and other spices he couldn’t name.

“Oh my god, this is amazing.”, Zuko groaned, his mouth full of food. Sokka giggled. 

“Wow, you’ve only been here for a day and I’ve already got you moaning.”, Sokka laughed. Zuko’s eyes widened, involuntarily choking on his food at Sokka’s comment. Zuko swallowed quickly, his eyes narrowing at the cackling boy sitting across from him. 

“Don’t you dare say something like that again.”, Zuko said between breaths. Sokka wiped a tear from his eye, still chortling slightly. 

“Sorry! I didn’t expect you to like my cooking that much.”, Sokka grinned. 

“I mean, you’re good at everything, I’m not surprised you can make an amazing meal.”, Zuko stated before eating some more. Sokka almost dropped his fork at Zuko’s words, his brain short circuiting as he tried to process Zuko’s compliments. 

“You’re just saying that so I cook for you more.”, Sokka replied, trying to regain some composure (he didn’t). 

“I can cook for myself, so I’m being honest. I swear upon my honor.”, Zuko said, holding up a hand to his heart. Sokka laughed, the boys chowing down on their food as they fell into a comfortable silence. 

After they finished washing the dishes (Sokka didn’t want Zuko to do any work, but Zuko mentioned honor again) they sat down on the couch, their stomachs full. 

Outside, the sky had fallen into the golden hours. The city was still bustling, cars zooming here and there, but there was a general slowdown that could be noticed. 

“Hey, let’s get some fresh air.”, Sokka spoke after a moment. The two walked over to the balcony. It was pretty small, with a metallic black railing keeping the two safe. 

“This is quite a sight.”, Zuko whispered to himself. Sokka gave a glance at Zuko, before gazing upon the city before them. 

“Yeah...you can even make out the uni’s clock tower from here!”, Sokka exclaimed gleefully. Zuko chuckled, 

“Ah yes, I love looking at my school when I’m not there.”   
Sokka rolled his eyes,

“It’s still pretty cool. And the park is over here!”, Sokka said as he moved to point towards their left, Zuko’s arm feeling goosebumps as the blue eyed boy’s arm touched him for a second. Zuko felt a cool evening breeze waft through his hair, sighing as he closed his eyes.

The sun was lower, washing the city in a golden hue. Sokka could spout some scientific facts about the setting sun to Zuko, but decided to stay silent. Sokka glanced at Zuko, his eyes widening. 

He wasn't an incredible poet like Zuko was, but if he was gonna make an attempt, he would choose Zuko as his subject. The english major’s hair was gently swaying in the breeze, and his eyes were closed in bliss. Sokka couldn’t help but observe the little pout Zuko’s lips made, as if he was concentrating on something important. The strings on Zuko’s hoodie swung gently, the red garment of clothing suddenly looking very appealing to Sokka. 

And as if awoken from a deep slumber, Zuko opened his eyes. His non scarred eye shone brightly, becoming more golden as it absorbed the sun’s light. Sokka kept staring, as if in a trance, in some sort of dream. 

Time felt like forever and nowhere to Sokka in that moment, because all he wanted to do was bathe in the color of Zuko's eye. 

“I could get used to this view, the more I think about it.”, Zuko spoke, his voice low and almost inaudible. 

‘I think I could too.’, Sokka thought to himself, still looking at the black haired boy. His heart began to sing a chorus of endearment with his thoughts. 

“Y-yeah it’s pretty freaking poggers.”, Sokka quickly replied. Zuko gave him a quizzical look, before laughing at his use of modern slang. 

And as if awoken from a dream, Sokka’s world came crashing around him into a new reality. Zuko’s laugh became a melody, violently intruding his mind. 

‘Claim: I think I have feelings for Zuko. First piece of evidence? That stupid laugh.’, Sokka thought to himself, mentally facepalming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I do be speedrunning this story lol. Lemme know what you guys think in the comments below! I will try and update weekly if I am able!


	3. Strange Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times at the park with the bois! Lots of confusion due to feelings and such, but that's life. Also! Mentions of bullying towards Katara and Sokka when they were in high school. This was kinda based off personal experiences, but not to those extremes. Language warning for that!

Sokka had a hard time concentrating during his physics lecture. He kept going back to yesterday, his mind trying to process his newly established feelings. Sokka had a hard time trying to accept them, and even in that moment in class he could feel his heart wavering.

‘This isn’t ok. I shouldn’t have feelings for my best friend.’, Sokka thought to himself. The wannabe scientist felt a wave of relief as the class was dismissed, as he couldn’t focus anymore on anything for the rest of the day.

Sokka let the late February sun warm his body, relishing the fresh air that played with his wolf tail. As Sokka walked to his car, he felt a vibration come from the pocket of his dark blue jeans.

‘Boomerang guy, wanna go hang out at the park later?’, said the text from Aang. Sokka smiled, replying with a thumbs up. They agreed on meeting up around 5 in the evening.

Sokka considered Aang like a brother. Kind’ve like an in-law, since Aang was dating his sister. Sokka felt his mind go back in time, relishing how he and Aang became friends as he started his drive to the park.

Sokka and Katara had just moved towns, new to the high school as well. They were both just a few of the minority kids that attended that school ( indigenous kids, to be specific). It was pretty sad, really, but it was worse when they started getting harassed by some older students. Katara started talking smack to one feisty looking bully, and right before he stepped closer, a boy with blue arrow tattoos appeared.  
“Oh, did you guys also want to meet the new kids?”, Aang asked. The leader of the group narrowed his eyes at him.

“Yeah, gonna teach their tribal asses a lesson,” spoke the mean looking student. Aang stepped between the blue eyed siblings and the towering, buff looking student.

“How about we watch the language, and try to get along!”, Aang spoke, a grin plastered to his face.

“Why you little-”, the older student swung his arm at Aang, but quickly ducked and leaped into the air. Sokka and Katara stepped back, shocked at Aang’s reflexes.

“Well that’s not very nice!”, Aang smiled. The older student growled, trying to swing at Aang but kept missing due to the younger boy’s agility. Ducking, swinging, and ducking again. Sokka thought that Aang must’ve been a professional gymnast or something. Eventually, the older boy got tired and collapsed into a pile of sweat onto the ground. Aang squatted in front of the boy, who was breathing heavily on the ground.

“When the mind is pure, joy follows like a shadow that never leaves. The Buddha said that, you know?”, Aang smiled. The other friends of the bully picked up said boy from the floor, scrambling away.

“You two ok?”, Aang asked. The siblings both nodded, dumbfounded by the shorter boy’s positivity. The three became inseparable after that moment, and their circle grew as they journeyed school together. Even after Zuko and Sokka graduated, their friend group was still as tight knit as it could be.  
Sokka smiled to himself, parking his car near the entrance of the park. Sokka stretched as he exited the vehicle, letting the cool breeze tickle his hair and spirit. Many large oak trees covered the park in a tent of leaves, the grass sprinkled with a few patches of flowers here and there. A playground was on the far right, and Sokka could see Aang’s figure hanging upside down on some monkey bars.

“You’re gonna fall off if you stay on any longer.”, Sokka told Aang as he made his way past some kids scrambling in glee. Aang gave him an upside down smile.

“Eh, I’ve been here for a few minutes and have yet to let gravity win.”, Aang retorted. Sokka rolled his eyes, sitting on a bench across from Aang.

“Suit yourself. So, what’s the plan for today?”, Sokka asked. Aang did a backflip off of the bar, landing gracefully on his feet.

“Today! We are making kites! February is the perfect time to fly them, since it’s so windy. And the forecast said this evening would be exactly so!”.

Sokka felt infected by Aang’s happiness, grinning along with the bald boy. Aang grabbed a large paper grocery bag, its contents rattling loudly.

“Zuko is meeting us at the other side of the park, where there aren’t as many trees.”, Aang stated. Sokka almost tripped over himself.

“Z-zuko’s gonna be here?”, Sokka practically shouted. Aang looked at him, a confused expression painted onto his face.

“I mean, yeah. Why, did something happen?”, the younger boy asked. Sokka felt a blush creeping up on his face, his hands suddenly becoming sweaty.

“Oh yeah, something did happen.”, Aang said with a smirk. Sokka’s eyes widened, quickly trying to come up with something.

“N-nothing! No! He just moved in with me, ya know? That’s all.”, Sokka defended. Aang still had his eyebrows raised at the blue eyed boy.

“Alright if you say so. Oh look, Zuko’s over there!”, Aang exclaimed.

“What? Where?”, Sokka shrieked. Aang cackled in evil delight.

“Nowhere. I just wanted to see how’d you react.”, the brown eyed boy smiled. Sokka rolled his eyes, making a disgruntled noise.

“Look, I won’t pry and force anything out of you. I just want you to know I’m here if you need to talk.”, Aang spoke solemnly.

“Thank you, Aang. Also, where’s Appa?”, Sokka asked, looking around for the tibetan mastiff.

“Oh, he’s nearby. Gimme a sec.”, Aang said while pulling out a carved wooden whistle. Aang inhaled deeply, exhaling into the dog shaped whistle. For a second their surroundings felt still, before a large fluffy white dog barked and ran full speed towards them.

\--  
Zuko let the album play as he got off the bus. It was some new stuff he hadn’t listened to before, an artist named Sidney Bechet. He hummed along with the strange instrument being played, like a mix of a clarinet and a saxophone. The sky was beginning to reach those golden hours, as the sun set and started casting it’s warm glow across the city.

Zuko was pretty excited to see Aang again. The bald boy had a way of lifting the spirits of those around him, and Zuko really needed that today. Why? Well, Zuko was just really confused from the morning’s events.

Zuko was getting ready in the morning, always being an early riser, and got up to make some tea for him and Sokka. All was going well until Sokka walked into the kitchen, his wolf tail done hastily making it all frizzy.

Sokka wiped the sleep from his eyes, still groggy from staying up late (he was playing minecraft, sue him). He smelled something from the kitchen, making his way there in a half slumber.

“Good morning, Sokka.”, Zuko smiled at him.

“He-”, Sokka felt the air punched out of his lungs. Sokka’s eyes went wide, as he realized Zuko wasn’t wearing a shirt, just some sweats and a dark red yukata (a casual japanese kimono). Zuko’s pale torso at full exposure.

Sokka was both in heaven and hell.

“You ok, buddy?”, Zuko asked the still flustered blue eyed boy. Sokka blinked a few times, looking away suddenly.

“Y-yeah, I just realized I need to brush my teeth ha!”, Sokka rambled, rushing to the bathroom. Zuko was left confused, even more so as Sokka left the apartment in a flurry of books and blue clothes, not even saying goodbye.

Zuko sighed, wondering if he did something wrong as he reflected on the memory. Zuko looked overhead and saw the clouds beginning to turn a slight pink color. Eyes widening, he checked his phone, starting to run towards the back entrance of the park.

His jog became slower, as he approached the bright green grass littered with a few people lying down in it here and there.

Zuko could make out Aang’s smaller figure, and could somewhat hear the bald boy’s boisterous laughter.

“Hey, Zuko here.”, the golden-brown eyed boy greeted. Aang jumped towards the boy, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!”, Aang exclaimed. Zuko patted the boy’s shoulder, feeling happy at Aang’s gesture.

“I know, I’ve been busy with school. I feel bad for not visiting you.”, Zuko replied. His focus suddenly shifted as he saw Sokka on the ground, being playfully attacked by Aang’s large tibetan mastiff.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves.”, Zuko chuckled. Golden-brown eyes met blue, and Sokka felt the temperature in his body shoot up a million degrees.

“I- uh dog make brain happy!”, Sokka blurted. Zuko and Aang looked at each other before laughing aloud. Sokka smiled sheepishly, sitting up and trying to control the blush that was forcing its way onto his face. Appa leapt off of Sokka, making his way towards Zuko.

“Aw, I missed you too buddy”, Zuko cooed. Sokka brushed the grass of his legs, standing up briskly.

“So, are you two ready to make some kites?”, Aang exclaimed. The other two nodded, heading towards the benches near the edge of the park. The trio worked, laughing and sharing stories as they completed their works of art.

“The monks used to fly kites with the younger students all the time, it didn’t matter what kind of weather was outside!”, Aang spoke, reminiscing on an old memory.

“No wonder yours looks better than mine, I’ve never flown or made a kite in my life!”, Zuko huffed.

“It doesn’t look so bad, right Sokka?”, Aang asked. Sokka peered up from the box kite he was making.

“It looks…”, Sokka turned his head slightly. Sokka felt self conscious all of a sudden, as Zuko’s eyes were focused on him. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, he continued.

“It...I give it an A for effort!”, Sokka grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Aang cackled at the comment, Zuko rolling his eyes but giving Sokka the cutest smile.

‘Sprits, how come I’ve never noticed that smile until now.’, Sokka internally cried. The three boys finished their kites, Sokka content with his bright blue and white box kite, and Aang with his elaborately colored parafoil kite. Zuko’s looked like it had been hit by a truck, but it was most likely supposed to be a simple diamond kite.

The three started letting the wind carry their kites, Aang flipping his around in neat little tricks, the rainbow kite fluttering across the sky. Sokka did the same, making his kites do little loops across the winds.

Zuko watched the other two in awe.

“How do you guys even do that?”, Zuko asked, bewildered.

“You gotta feel it in the wind. The monks used to do these all the time, and other stuff too. It takes practice.”, he smiled. Zuko’s eyebrow furrowed in concentration, jerking his hands violently as he made a futile attempt.

“How about Sokka helps you, and I’ll hold onto his kite for him, since I can fly multiple kites at once.”, Aang said, a sly grin growing on his face. Sokka narrowed his eyes at him, but Aang just stuck his tongue out.

“Sure, why not.”, Sokka spoke through gritted teeth. Even though Aang didn’t know about Sokka’s feelings, he wanted to put them to the test. To confirm, of course, totally not to mess with the blue eyed boy.  
Sokka begrudgingly handed the kite over to Aang, and walked over to Zuko.

“It’s like how Aang said, you gotta feel it in the wind. And, don’t move your hands like that, jerkbender.”, Sokka chuckled. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Really? Jerkbender? That’s a new one.”, Zuko complained.

“It’s not my fault your hands are all jerky!”, Sokka giggled, his heart clenching as Zuko let a small smile grace his lips.

“Here, uhhh….”, Sokka gulped, wondering how to go about this. He noticed that Aang was farther away, playing and running with Appa as the kites he held swam beautifully in the setting sun.

“You can..use your hands. I know you’re more of a visual learner anyways.”, Zuko spoke softly. Sokka’s brain froze. OH no.

‘Oh spirits why is my gay panic kicking in right now. Why oh WHY?’, Sokka screamed inside his mind.

“Oh um, yeah that’d be best.”, Sokka replied quickly. Sokka shuffled closer to Zuko, glancing at zuko’s hands, then meeting his melting golden gaze.

“You’re fine, Sokka.”, the black haired boy spoke at almost a whisper. Sokka nodded, then placed his hands on Zuko’s, slowly intertwining them so that he was holding them both, while Zuko held onto the kite’s handles.

Zuko didn’t know how to depict it, but the feelings he felt at that moment were. Different. Strange, maybe? Perhaps, but Zuko thought it was strange like when you’re trying a new food for the first time.

“I-ok. Um. So I’ll just...guide your hands. And you’ll get the feel of it.”, Sokka spoke, bringing Zuko back to the present. Sokka stepped a little closer, their shoulders barely touching.

Once again, Sokka was in heaven and hell.

Zuko, on the other hand, was in an utter state of confusion. Zuko wondered why the heck his hands felt so warm despite it being so windy outside. And not just that, but they felt nice. Sure Sokka’s hands were rough and calloused, but they still felt gentle and safe. Zuko looked up into the sky, gasping a little.

His kite was flying in swift motions, riding the waves of the strong winds.

“It looks like it’s dancing.”, Zuko spoke.

“Y-yeah, that’s one way to think about it.”, Sokka replied, turning away as he felt his face become warmer by the second.

The two moved their hands in a rhythmic motion, the kite mimicking their actions many feet above them.

“Hey..did I do something wrong this morning?”, Zuko asked. The blue eyed boy’s eyes went wide in confusion.

“What? No! What makes you think that?”, Sokka asked, voice laced with worry. Zuko realized his brain might’ve been jumping to conclusions.

“Oh, no it’s stupid, really.”, Zuko said, looking away from Sokka towards the ground.

“No, I don’t want you to feel like you did something wrong.”, Sokka started. Zuko smiled at him, making Sokka’s heart do a little dance.

“Although honestly, you can’t do anything wrong in my eyes.”, Sokka muttered, looking away from the now bewildered black haired boy. Zuko felt his chest tighten, a strange feeling blooming in his chest like the daisies in small patches here and there.

‘Why do I feel like this? What is happening right now?’, Zuko panicked in his mind. Zuko swallowed, trying to formulate a coherent sentence.

“I...you didn’t really talk to me in the morning...and you left without saying anything...I thought maybe I did something to upset you…”, Zuko spoke as he tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

Spirits, if Sokka could punch his past self, he would.

‘Well you were shirtless, what else was I supposed to do in my gay panic.’, Sokka thought to himself. Ok, maybe Sokka shouldn’t reply with that, given Zuko’s tone of voice.

“Oh! That… I left my graphing calculator in my physics lecture yesterday, and I needed to grab it!”, Sokka lied. Zuko turned to meet his eyes, their shoulders pressed against each other as he did so.

“Ok…”, Zuko said. Sokka knew Zuko wasn’t fully convinced, so he gave Zuko’s hands a gentle squeeze. Zuko felt his heart rate spike, relishing the contact he had received.

“Look, if something was wrong, I’d tell you. You’re the last person I would want to upset.”, Sokka said with a genuine smile.

“And you’re the first person I want to please.”, Zuko replied with a cheeky grin. Sokka, who already had a light blush on his face, felt it become more apparent on his face.

“Shut up, flame brains.”, Sokka muttered.

“No you, weirdo.”, Zuko giggled, unconsciously resting his head on Sokka’s shoulder.

‘What the frick what the frick what the frick’, Sokka panicked, his eyes widening in confusion.

Zuko felt Sokka’s shoulders tense, realizing what he had done. Zuko thought about moving his head up, but Sokka laughed in a breathy way.

“Are you tired from having too much fun?”, Sokka asked. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“I always have fun with you, sue me”, Zuko muttered. Sokka made a strangled noise from his throat, not expecting to get a complement.

“What the hell was that.”, Zuko laughed. Sokka looked up to the now pink and purple and blue sky, trying to come up with an excuse.

“I..I just forgot to breathe, that’s all”, Sokka huffed. Sokka felt Zuko’s head move slightly as the boy laughed. The two fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sky turn darker as the last bits of sunlight lowered behind the city’s tall buildings. Sokka guided Zuko’s hands, making the kite do a loop in the air.

“How are you so good at this? Are you just amazing at everything?”, Zuko laughed. Sokka smiled, his heart soaring as high as their kite in the placid sky.

“Me? No, but you are though.”, Sokka said with a smile. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“But you’re Sokka.”, Zuko muttered.

“So? You’re...you’re _Zuko_.”, Sokka stated firmly. Zuko looked at Sokka’s eyes, his head leaving the taller boy’s shoulder. He hadn’t noticed how pretty they were, until that moment when the sun’s last rays made them appear as bright as the sky. Zuko wondered at the feeling, a strange sensation beginning in his chest as he mulled over Sokka’s statement.

“What do you mean by that?”, Zuko asked, not breaking Sokka’s gaze. Sokka gulped, and Zuko could feel the tension in Sokka’s hands.

“It...you…”, Sokka tried to speak. The boy had a knack for formulating and manipulating equations like it was nothing, but when it came to stuff like this? It was easier if he could write his emotions down on paper. Sokka took a deep breath, trying to stabilize himself.

“You impress me. All...all the time. And you leave an impression on me, bigger than you know.”, Sokka said, voice almost inaudible. Sokka saw something change in Zuko’s gaze. It was a look of awe. Sokka’s face flushed, as Zuko kept staring at him with that same look for longer than both anticipated.

Zuko remembered the feeling of the melodic piano playing in accompaniment with the low sax in the first of his mother’s records that he played. He never thought he would feel such an intense feeling of confusion and ardor. But now here he was, staring at Sokka as if he was a new melody.

‘This strange feeling is seeping through my blood.’, Zuko thought to himself.

“Guys! You both realize it’s getting dark out, right?”, Aang shouted. The older two jumped in surprise, almost releasing the kite from their grasp. They both looked up simultaneously, seeing that the sky was a dark bluish, almost black color.

“I guess we lost track of time”, Zuko laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The trio headed towards the entrance of the park.  
“This was a lot of fun! I wanna do this again sometime, with _you two_.”, Aang said with a smirk. Sokka gave him the stink eye, while Zuko smiled, oblivious to Aang’s joke.

“Of course, buddy. Stay safe on your drive back home, ok?”, Zuko asked the shorter boy. Aang leapt towards him, giving him a hug.

“It’s nice to have a cool guy like you act like a big brother.”, Aang smiled. Zuko felt like crying, cuz goddamnit the older sibling vibes just hit different.

“Psh, yeah, but I’m the favorite, right Aang”, Sokka asked, patting his shoulder.

“Hm, we’ll see about that. If you guys go kite flying with me again, then yes.”, Aang laughed. The college boys said goodbye to Aang and Appa, watching as his car became smaller and smaller down the road.

“Alright, let’s get some food.”, Sokka said. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna go out and eat?”, Zuko asked. Sokka grinned,

“I mean, the other night I told you I’d treat you to some ramen, so I’m just fulfilling my promise!”, he exclaimed. Zuko almost forgot about that, but his face felt warmer as he thought about how sweet it was that Sokka remembered.

“Thank you for that night, by the way.”, Zuko said as they entered Sokka’s car. The blue eyed boy smiled at him with a tenderness that Zuko couldn’t quite place.

“I just wanted you to be safe. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”, Sokka spoke softly, turning the ignition key to start the car. Zuko felt Sokka’s sentiment pierce his heart.

The strange feeling was back.

“Th-thanks. So... where to?”, Zuko asked.

“That, my dear Zuko, is a result that can only be derived using evidence.”, Sokka said with a glint in his eye.

Zuko leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.

“Fine by me. You always have the best surprises for me, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.”, Zuko smiled.

Sokka felt his face burning, thankful that Zuko couldn’t see that. The two fell into a comfortable silence, Sokka then deciding to switch the radio to a classical music station.

“I forget you like this kind of music,” Zuko mumbled, his eyes still closed, and his hair slightly messy.

“It’s just one of the many..infatuations of my life.”, Sokka smiled sadly, his voice almost a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for almost 250 hits! And the kudos?? Oh my, my motivation for this fic knows no bounds, I'm already in the process of writing ch. 4 as I publish this.  
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated, so lemme know what you guys think!!!


	4. Multi-Colored Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyz are back at it again, with special guests like sleep deprived Zuko!

Multi-Colored Blue

Zuko opened his eyes as the car came to a stop. The classical music was still playing, violins and wind instruments relaxing his confused brain.

“Welcome to the best ramen place on the planet!”, Sokka exclaimed. Zuko sat up in his seat, stretching his arms.

“Are you sure about this? It’s not late is it?”, Zuko asked. Sokka checked his phone.

“It’s only 9:37, we’re fine! Plus, it’s Friday, we don’t have school tomorrow silly.”, Sokka replied. The two got out of the car, letting their limbs stretch in the windy night. Zuko looked at the building in front of them.

It looked a little older than the rest of the buildings in Ba Sing Se, but it had a homey charm. The exterior was painted a now faded green, and it was only two floors, shorter than the taller building surrounding it. Zuko saw an overhang made of white clay shingles, and from it was a sign hanging in bright neon yellow. 

“Aunt Wu’s Ramen Shop?”, Zuko asked Sokka. The taller boy nodded.

“Yep! I came here with Katara and Aang when I was busy visiting college campuses. At first I thought Aunt Wu was...weird. But her food made up for it!”, Sokka laughed. 

The two stepped into the shop, the smell of fried dishes and simmering pots overwhelming their tired brains. Zuko’s stomach growled loudly. 

“ _ Somebody’s _ hungry.”, Sokka giggled. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I just need some ramen inside me  _ now _ .”, Zuko groaned. They sat down at one of small circular wooden tables, two pairs of college students in other corners of the shop. 

“Welcome to Aunt Wu’s ramen shop! I see that our long lost customer is back with a guest!”. 

Zuko guessed the petite woman who greeted them was Aunt Wu. She had a strange moon crescent and circle holding up her graying hair, and a pen and notepad in her hands. 

“Hello, Aunt Wu. Yes, it’s been a while!”, Sokka laughed. 

“And who is this fine young man? A boyfriend perhaps?”, she smiled. Both boys felt the blushes on their face instantly plastered onto their faces.

“Oh! N-no, I’m just his friend-Zuko!”, Zuko quickly replied. Sokka hid the disappointed look that flickered across his eyes. 

‘Right, just friends, Sokka. And nothing more.’, Sokka thought to himself, dejected. 

“Ah, I see. Well, pardon for the assumption, it’s just that, when I took his fortune last time, I predicted he’d find his true love!”, she giggled. Sokka hid his face in his hands. 

“Auntie, I literally forced that out of my memory, why’d you have to remind me of that again.”, Sokka whined. The older woman patted Sokka’s shoulder. 

“Well, I’m usually right about these things. But we’ll see.”, she said, giving Zuko a wink. Zuko didn’t understand her action, but felt as if he was let in on a secret. 

“So, to avoid embarrassing Sokka even more, what’ll you have Zuko?”, the old woman asked. 

“Everything looks so good, do you have anything specifically spicy?”, Zuko wondered aloud. 

“Ah! I know which dish you’ll like. And don’t worry Sokka, I’ll get you your usual.” Aunt Wu bustled back into the kitchen leaving a still flustered Sokka. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you got your fortune read here.”, Zuko laughed. Sokka rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Ugh, yeah she does that to annoy me because she overheard me say I don’t believe in that crap.”, Sokka huffed. Zuko met Sokka’s gaze, wondering how Sokka’s eyes looked so bright despite it being night. 

“Hm, well I’m not sure if I 100% believe it, but I always keep an open mind.”, Zuko said. Aunt Wu came back with a large glass of iced tea. 

“Here’s your usual drink, Sokka. And I never got to ask what you’d like dear?”, Aunt Wu asked. Zuko pondered for a moment. 

“I think I’ll be fine, no worries.”, Zuko replied with a smile. Aunt Wu’s eyes held a mischievous glint that went unnoticed by both boys. 

“Well, just in case, I’ll leave you with  _ two _ straws.”, she said. She happily walked back into the kitchen.

“Oh, I guess she thought we’d share.”, Zuko giggled. Sokka gave a small smile, trying not to be flustered. 

“I don’t mind, really. It’s you of all people, so why not?”, Sokka replied. Zuko looked at Sokka, confused golden-brown eyes meeting sky blue. 

Sokka plucked the straws into the tall glass, taking a hefty sip of the tea. 

“Here, have some.”, Sokka smiled, trying not to let his heart flutter as Zuko’s fingers brushed his. Zuko, oblivious to Sokka’s antics, enjoyed the flavor. 

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m enjoying iced tea that isn’t my uncle’s.”, Zuko laughed. 

“Oh, you’re gonna enjoy the food too. Her cooking is amazing, better than me, actually.”, Sokka laughed. Zuko felt the corners of his mouth lift instantly at the boy, wondering how Sokka’s always able to make him smile. 

“So, you mentioned getting your fortune read by her. Maybe I should get mine read too?”, Zuko said. Sokka looked at Zuko as if his head became a fish. 

“You want to get your fortune read? Come on Zuko, you’re smarter than that.”, Sokka scoffed. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Well, I mean you don’t have to believe it. I...it would just be fun, you know?”, Zuko replied. 

“Hmph, fine, if that’s what you want.”, Sokka sighed. Before Zuko could rebuttal, Aunt Wu brought them their bowls of steaming hot ramen. 

“I hope the food is to your liking boys!”, she exclaimed with a smile. Zuko and Sokka thanked her, digging in immediately. 

“Woah! This is  _ spicy _ !”, Zuko breathed, taking another swig of his iced tea. Sokka smiled, shoveling more ramen into his mouth. 

“I think she uses  _ togarashi _ seasoning, if I’m not mistaken.”, Sokka said, wiping his mouth. 

“Hm, maybe. I’ll have to take my uncle here sometime, he really misses eating food from back home.”, Zuko smiled, relishing in the flavors of his food. They talked about school in between bites of delicious ramen, stressing over difficult assignments or tedious homework. Finally, both sat full of ramen. 

“Well, did you boys enjoy your food?” Aunt Wu asked after clearing their table.

“Very much, thank you Aunt Wu.”, Sokka said. 

“It was amazing, I’ll have to come back again!”, Zuko grinned. Aunt Wu smiled at him, her eyes flickering from Zuko to Sokka. 

“And I heard someone wanted their fortune to be read, correct?”, Aunt Wu asked. Zuko nodded. 

“Well, give me one second.”, she spoke, scurrying back to the kitchen. She came back with a cement bowl in her arms, and inside it was some sticks and a match. She gently set the bowl onto the table. 

“Alright, let’s see Zuko.”, Aunt Wu spoke, lighting a match and setting the sticks in the bowl aflame. 

“Is this safe?”, Zuko asked. Aunt Wu rolled her eyes.

“Hey, my restaurant, my rules. Besides, I’ve never had an accident here once.”, she said, concentrating on the glowing hearth in front of her. She saw the small flames dance lively, her eyebrow arching with a smile. 

Sokka saw how the fire’s glow complemented the color of Zuko’s eye. It made his golden-brown eyes seem like they were part of the fire, alive and dancing. Zuko glanced up from the small fire to find Sokka staring, and Sokka quickly looked away, back to the fire.

“Well...this is interesting”, Aunt Wu muttered. Zuko tilted his head, confused. Aunt Wu stared at the fires a bit longer, her eyebrows furrowed as she read the flames. 

“Your future will be filled with new beginnings, with people you already know.”, Aunt Wu declared, smiling at the even more confused dark haired boy. Zuko blinked, not fully at all as he heard the words leave her mind. 

“Well, now that we got that out of the way, we should get going.”, Sokka said, rolling his eyes. Aunt Wu sighed, knowing that Sokka wasn’t as into fortune telling. 

“Alrighty, you two be safe, and I hope to see you guys again soon!”, she smiled. 

The boys dismissed themselves from the establishment, and were met with a chilly night breeze outside. 

“What a bunch of baloney, am I right?”, Sokka laughed, getting into his car. Zuko was quiet, his mind lost in thought as he buckled up. 

“You...don’t tell me you believe what she said.”, Sokka asked, his voice filled with concern. Zuko met his eyes, still holding that fire that made Sokka’s face turn warm. 

“I...I don’t know. It’s hard to explain but...I’ve been feeling this strange sensation lately, when I’m arou-”, Zuko cut himself off. 

‘When I’m around you’, Zuko thought to himself, feeling a strange mix of guilt and anxiousness. 

“When I’m alone. I don’t know, but I feel like change is coming soon.”, Zuko, whispered, his voice wavering.

Sokka sighed, stealing a quick glance at the english major, who was leaning his head against the window. 

Sokka kept driving, playing his Chopin playlist at half volume, hearing Zuko’s breaths become more slow and even. The familiar streets of Ba Sing Se were dark, with the occasional light from a restaurant or lamppost. Sokka did his best to avoid any potholes, not wanting Zuko’s sleep to be disturbed. 

Sokka parked the car, and started his attempt to wake up Zuko. The other boy groaned, swatting away Sokka’s hand that was gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Zuko, I can’t leave you in the car forever!”, Sokka whisper-shouted. Zuko rolled over, facing him. His eyes were still half open, sleep clouding them. 

“But it’s cold outisiiiiide”, Zuko whined. Sokka rolled his eyes. He took off his jean jacket, the fluffy inside warming up Zuko instantly as Sokka wrapped it around him. 

“You don’t have to do that”, Zuko muttered, more sleepy as he felt the warmth of the jacket envelop him. 

Sokka’s face burned, seeing Zuko somewhat wearing his jacket. Zuko sat up slowly, golden-eyes meeting blue. Sokka looked away, getting out of the car suddenly. 

Zuko felt the chill of the night hit him lightly as Sokka opened the door on his side of the car. 

“Come on now, let’s get you home.”, Sokka laughed softly. Zuko groaned dramatically, looping his arms through the sleeves of Sokka’s jacket. 

Zuko’s mind barely registered the fact that Sokka’s jacket smelled like an ocean breeze, or that it was so  _ very  _ warm. 

Sokka was nervous, as he realized he was yet again dealing with a sleep deprived Zuko. Sokka was also apprehensive as he realized that Zuko looked  _ really good  _ in his light blue jean jacket. 

‘He just looks good in everything he wears, it’s so unfair’, Sokka cried internally. 

“Alright buddy, let’s get going.”, Sokka sighed, pulling Zuko up by his wrists. Zuko whined again, eliciting a laugh from Sokka. 

“I can’t make up my mind on who’s more entertaining: drunk Zuko, or sleep deprived Zuko”, Sokka giggled. Zuko leaned against Sokka, linking his arm through the now flustered boy’s arm. 

“I don’t caaaare, just let me sleeeeep”, Zuko cried . The two headed towards the elevator, Sokka trying not to panic as he felt Zuko’s head on his shoulder. 

‘Ok, it’s fine. He’s just sleepy, nothing more, nothing less.”, Sokka calculated, his emotions changing in a flurry. Sokka sighed in relief as the elevator’s doors opened, still dragging Zuko as his head wouldn’t move from its resting place. 

‘Why can’t he just  _ move _ ’, Sokka cried in his mind. With a click of the door, Sokka and Zuko stumbled into the apartment. 

“I’m cooooold”, Zuko whined, clutching onto Sokka’s arm. 

“Ok, flame brains, gimme a sec we’re almost in your room.”, Sokka sighed. Zuko was slightly swaying as he walked, and now Sokka had to wrap an arm around said boy in order to make sure he wouldn’t fall and suffer brain damage. 

Sokka felt a wave of relief wash over him as they entered Zuko’s room. It still had a box that was unpacked, Sokka noticed. He let the thought dissipate, as he helped Zuko settle onto his bed. 

To Sokka, Zuko looked angelic, splayed out onto his mattress, arms stretched above his head full of messy hair. Zuko was still wearing his jacket, which he thought would probably make him uncomfortable. 

“Zuko”, Sokka whispered. A grunt was heard from the boy on the bed. 

“I’m gonna take off the jacket, ok?”, Sokka asked. Zuko rolled to his side facing Sokka: his eyes were slightly open. Even though it was dark, Zuko, in his clouded sleepy brain, could make out the faint outline of Sokka, and could faintly register those blue eyes that captivated him. 

“MMkay”, Zuko mumbled. Zuko sat up slowly, Sokka gulping as he reached over and took off the jacket. 

“Now I feel coolllld againnnn”, Zuko whined loudly. This elicited a laugh from Sokka. 

“You have your bed now, just use your blankets.”, Sokka laughed quietly. 

Zuko only knew one thing in his mind, and that was that he correlated Sokka with warmth. With that logic, as Sokka turned around to leave, the blue-eyed boy felt a tug on his wrist, making him turn around. 

“Stayyyy”, Zuko whined. And with that, Zuko used whatever strength he had to pull Sokka onto his bed, the said boy tumbling ungracefully. 

With a soft thud, Sokka landed next to Zuko on the mattress. Zuko’s arms tighten it’s hold onto Sokka. 

“What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck”, Sokka whispered. His mind was racing at the speed of light, turbulent with emotions and words and so much more. 

Zuko rolled over, facing Sokka. Zuko’s breath was even and slow, and Sokka felt the other boy radiate warmth as he was still being clung onto. 

‘Oh my god I’m lying in bed next to Zuko how do I get out’, Sokka wondered in terror. Zuko sighed, his hot breath tickling Sokka’s left ear. 

If Sokka’s face was red all day from Zuko’s existence, then it was nothing compared to how it was like now. 

It burned, his face burned and he couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or something else. Sokka felt his heart hammer in his chest, as if it were a percussive instrument in a marching band. He tried moving away, but Zuko would just pull him back close again. Sokka grimly remembered his lectures in science: every action has its equal and opposite reaction. 

‘Fuck, he won’t even let me leave’, Sokka thought, putting a hand over his face to hide his shame. It’s not that Sokka didn’t like this. No. Quite the opposite.

The issue was guilt. Zuko was his best friend, always by his side throughout high school and college: when his first girlfriend had to move away, when he and his sister rushed Aang to the hospital after a brutal fight, when he felt homesick, and when, in the darkest moments, he missed his mother. It was Zuko, always Zuko, placing a comforting hand, offering a warm smile and a melodic silence when words couldn’t meet the situations. 

Zuko was like a glass prism. Light entered, and the world became multi colored because of him. 

‘He created a refraction in my life. I..I can’t let the glass shatter’.

Zuko mumbled something incoherent, and Sokka slowly turned his head to face the sleeping boy, his thoughts stalled by the movement. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, as Sokka was absolutely mesmerized. 

Zuko’s hair was frizzled and splayed onto his face, his bangs almost covering his eyes. Sokka really wanted to reach out, to reach and fix his hair. He restrained himself though, as he already felt that this was crossing a line. 

But as if the spirits wanted to test him further, Sokka felt one of Zuko’s arms reach over and wrap around his waist, pulling him so that their bodies were close, their temperatures intermingling. 

Sokka’s eyes widened, his mind panicking at the sudden contact. Zuko began snuggling into Sokka’s chest, the ladder trying not to scream in both gay panic.

“Why do you do this to me”, Sokka whispered, his voice strained. Sokka dared to look down, his blue eyes meeting an ethereal sight. Zuko had a whisper of a smile on his lips, his face free of tension for once in his life. 

‘God, when was the last time I saw him like this?’, Sokka wondered for a moment. Zuko was always stressed with something, Sokka thought, whether it was school or something personal. Seeing him like this, though, it was nice to know that Zuko had his moments of calm despite his hectic life. 

Sokka hadn’t moved much, but it felt a bit awkward that only Zuko was holding him. Although, it felt nice, being held. Sokka couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, so safe and warm, as if Zuko was his personal hearth. Maybe he was a  _ tad  _ touch starved, but Sokka was doing well restraining himself so far. 

“So...warm”, Zuko whispered, a smile becoming more apparent on his lips. Sokka looked down, captivated by the boy’s smile. The physics major calculated his restraint, realizing that there was none left after what he just heard. 

Slowly and tentatively, Sokka wrapped one of his arms around the other boy’s back. He heard Zuko sigh in a content manner, making Sokka’s heart flip like a gymnast in the olympics. Like a dam’s wall breaking, he let his restraint go. Sokka quickly brushed the hair away from Zuko’s face, and finally,  _ finally _ , Zuko smiled, his lips tugged upwards like the waning crescent of the moon. 

The blue eyed boy stared at his smile, ingraining it into his memory, searing it into his mind. Because spirits, who knew when Zuko would look that peaceful again. Sokka let his head rest on top of Zuko’s, and felt the other boy snake his hand underneath Sokka and around him. 

‘Sweet Tui and La, if this is a dream, I never wanna wake up.’, Sokka thought to himself. 

Sokka tried not to think about what would happen in the morning when they’d wake up. He focused on Zuko’s steady breaths, the warmth he created, and the way his arms were holding onto Sokka in a firm but comforting embrace. 

Despite the room being dark, Sokka managed to find the blanket, covering themselves to protect themselves from the unheated apartment.

Although it didn’t really make a difference, as they both held onto each other in a new kind of heat, unfamiliar but full of vibrant and expectant colors. As he drifted off to sleep, Sokka remembered the words of Aunt Wu, almost a distant memory. 

New beginnings. With the people he knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I was speedrunning this chapter BUT it will get better. Next chapter will make up for it.   
> Lemme know what yalls think in the comments, and I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many, and I hope to try and publish each chapter every weekend, but we'll see. It'll be a slow burn, but a good one. Lemme know what yalls think in the comments below!!! <3


End file.
